pokemonuprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jened "Sol" Tenkuu
Jened Tenkuu is a character played by knil1 on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Trainer Information Appearance Sol is approximately 6’2” and around 178 lbs. He has a lightly toned body from being active most of his life. He has strong legs that derive from the fact that he loves to run. He also benefits from having really long legs. They are basically average sized, but because of their length, they seem thin and not a muscular as they actually are. His torso, as stated above, it lightly toned. His arms aren’t really thin, but don’t look very large either. His hands are what his uncle refers to as “Goddess Hands”, meaning his fingers are long without any unsightly knobby joints and seem to be longer than his palm, which he believes it comes from his mother. Jened prefers darker colors, which, he finds, suit him quite well, even though he is a fan of brighter shades of blue and green. He wears tightly fitted black jeans than seem to suffocate his waist and legs if one were to actually take notice of them. But Sol finds them undeniably the most comfortable pants he has and makes it easier for him to run. Around his upper-body, he wears a tight-fitted long sleeved shirt that crawls up his neck. It has red and blue lines around the collar and bottom of the shirt. It is made of a single layer of cotton, and hugs every curve of his body, also providing easier movement for him. Contradicting his outfit is his bulky jacket that is an even darker shade of black than his pants and reaches his knees. The jacket alone (with pockets filled) can be up to 10 lbs, but Jened doesn’t seem to mind the weight, nonetheless even notice it. Around the jacket he wears a belt that is cinched up as possible, making the jacket form around his waist, but creating no wrinkles that make it look like he’s trying to prove he’s thin. Under his jacket it a purple draw-string backpack that he uses to carry only things he finds important (so basically pokeballs and wallet). Complimenting the jacket (and contradicting his “underclothes”) is his boots. They aren’t bulky, but they are steel toed and somewhat large. Sol knows fashion enough to get by, and made sure the boots didn’t look ridiculous, and thankfully they don’t, but it does make him look strangely suspicious. Jened’s hair is naturally a platinum blonde, and if one was to see it, they would find it completely doesn’t match his outlook at all. He regularly gets it dyed black and, for added flair, makes it fade to purple towards the tips. It covers most of his face and usually before a cut, can exceed shoulder length, so at times he will pull it back through a hair band to keep it from getting in the way. His face is tan from being outside often and free from most unsightly blemishes. When a pimple does occur, Sol might freak out if it’s in an obvious place and spends most of his time trying to take care of it before he goes out into public. However if it’s not very noticeable or can be hidden, it doesn’t bother him as much. His eyes are a bright steely blue (heavy on the blue) that also comes from his mother. They stand out from his dark and shady impression and sometimes attract people to him. They seem to be his only attribute that doesn’t make him look like he’s plotting every move against anyone who threatens him, but have a sense of carefree and optimism that his uncle finds is his only human quality. Personality Generally, Sol seems to be a creeper. He prefers dark areas and night hours and would never claim to be a social person. He’s very quiet and keeps to himself, figuring “people don’t really need to know what I’m thinking and I don’t really care what others are thinking.” Sol knows that people find him ominous and oppressive (most saying it’s because of his physique), but makes no attempt to make friends. Not to mention his face seems to be stuck in a stoic, analytical expression. His uncle usually refers to him as a lost soul just waiting for a shoulder to cry on, but this results in a punch in the face. Even though Sol is considered a loner, he finds it extremely pleasant to have company. After spending time with him for a while, he might smile more often and be more talkative. He talks mostly when he’s known the person for a while or if he’s leading a mission, but other than that he just flows orders. Sol is abnormally well at taking orders and following them through to the end. Sometimes he even finds ways to make them more successful. Sometimes he gets congratulated for it, though he just says it’s exchange for not being able to plan missions at all. Although this is true most of the time, Sol may come up with a strategy and plan, and commands people what to do when, neglecting their rank to him. Sol, as dark as he is, has a darker side to him. When he's in order mode, he demands no objections. He is essentially a trained fighter, thanks to the prep work his uncle has provided him, but at times, probably due to all of the pressure he culminates from being linked with all three factions, he snaps. He transforms into someone completely unlike himself. He is more disturbing and crazed. He smiles much more but in a borderline cerial killer way that frightens his uncle even. It's time like these he drastically messes with people's mental state and uses a gun to make people believe they are about to die in the hands of someone as crazy as him. But he recovers as soon as the other person does as he's told, wether crying or not, and continues with his work. (the gun being loaded with blanks, completely harmless, unless thrown..) Biography Jened Ivan Tenkuu was born on a particularly blustery May morning to his parents, whose names are kept confidential. His immediate family and uncle were in attendance; his uncle was there to keep any possible fights that might emerge after the birth of his nephew. Jened lived a typical, middle-class life in urban Saffron city. His Uncle left the day after he was born, due to a business he was running in the Hoenn region, leaving no one there to keep Jened’s parents from bickering. Despite the impression that neighbors and family members had of the young couple, they loved each other dearly, but their conflicting jobs made outdoors much more pleasurable to their child. He spent most of his time outside, usually by himself, sometimes getting into mischief. At night he would watch as his dad left the house with a backpack containing his work clothes, and his mom send a casual glance as her husband left the apartment. Jened would occasionally wake in the middle of the night and watch as his mom slunk out the window in a blue uniform, her work clothes. When his mom returned in the morning, Jened would go through her uniform and find her pokeballs. He would look for one with a green sticker on it and play with his mother’s Jumpluff until his dad crawled through the door and get in bed. It seemed, to a child, that his family was a little insecure, but that Pokémon offered him a loophole to the fighting that ensued with both of his parents were awake and dirt on his mother’s once clean shoes. The March when Jened was 8 years old, both of his parents were given job offers at a city in Hoenn, called Noverus. The ride in the moving vehicle was long, but they eventually arrived to their new apartment. Upon arrival, Jened saw a young girl in the alley their house was located, just staring at him. He walked in the house and went off to claim his room. He was excited because both of his parents were happy and it seemed as though everything would get a lot better. And it did. When he reached his room, two pokeballs were lying on the floor with a note written out to him. Those were his first Pokémon, a Growlithe from his Mother and a Shellder from his Father. He named them Ardaine and Caile, apparently names he heard at separate occasions when his Mother and Father were talking in private. They eyed each other, both nervous and suspicious. His father walked outside in his uniform and decided to look around the area. His mother escorted him outside the house, no uniform on, and told him that he should sneak around as well, get a feel for the place. She walked back in house a bit hurriedly and helped the movers unload the boxes. Jened walked around and arrived at a plaza in front of a large pokemon center. It was then he met the girl he saw earlier she introduced herself as Marina and acquainted herself with Jened’s pokemon. They were new pokemon, but they were young and loyal to their new trainer. Marina and Jened played frequently, usually after school got out, they would run off to a secret hideout in a lake that had symbols like the one on his mother’s outfit everywhere. On Jened’s 9th birthday, Marina had moved from Noverus with her parents. She had claimed that her parents were afraid of the conflicts going on in Noverus, so they had to move wherever the people in the Red weren’t. With no place to go after school, Jened’s mother looked after him when school got out, not to mention, he trusted his father less, seeing as how it was his fault Marina had left. With more encounters to his parent’s fighting and realizing what was actually happening in the new city, Jened slowly became unemotional and kept to himself. His mother didn’t always have time to drive across town and get back to work in the amount of time she was given, so he started going to work with her more and more often. His mother’s co-workers worked with her, looking after him, trusting there would be no problem with a 9 year old in an Aqua base. He watched as they prepared for doing “field work” and they slipped into certain outfits, and found an interest in looking at the screens where camera images were sent to. It was here that his mother’s coworkers gave him the nickname “Sol”. They teased him for being a lonely and unnaturally unsocial child, but continued with their work. The fights between his parents occurred more and more often until they would happen every night and sometimes sleep with friends. He seemed to have become a background to their family life as their relationship slowly crumbled. Sol would sometimes cry himself to sleep, and for a brief moment, when he was asleep, his parents would come in his room, together, and watch their child sleep. Jened was playing with Ardaine, Caile, and his mother’s Jumpluff and watched as his mother set a something on the table and smiled at him. They waited that morning for his father to come home. When his dad came home he held a piece of paper and presented Sol’s mother with it, asking her to sign it. Sol got up and walked to his room, knowing today wasn’t going to be unlike every other day. He sat on his bed, emotionless, he thought of the candle shaped as a ten on the cake that was lit as soon as the front door clicked open, he returned his pokemon and felt as though he was going to be sick, but couldn’t, he was angry at the city, angry at the jobs his parents had, but mostly, for a moment it seemed, had felt as if he had ceased to exist. Both of his parents were tearing up and refused to acknowledge their son as they had ceased to be a family. Jened knocked on his uncle’s door that same day. Suitcase in hand, and was given a room on the second story of his Uncle’s apartment. He sat alone that day, watching the second hand on his clock flick to different lines. He slept in the new bed, stared at the new ceiling, but took a great liking to sitting on the small porch next to his room that showed him the entire city. Jened would walk the mile to and from school. He did very well in school without any outside distractions that most children were faced with. Occasionally when he arrived at the house, his mother or father would be waiting for him, just to say hey and check up on him. On his eleventh birthday, Jened was surprised to see both of his parents at the house, with a lit cake and a small box wrapped in paper and ribbon. He smiled for the first time in a year. It was brief, but his parents laughed to themselves when they saw it, his uncle chuckled as well and made a smart comment. Jened opened the present and held up a small chain with two keys on it. It was made entirely of silver and one key was bestowed in rubies while the other one with sapphires. He watched as his parents left together and he hasn’t seen them since. The day after Jened turned eleven, his uncle began informing him of what was actually going on in Noverus, and slowly trained him and his pokemon. He pushed Jened towards the Rebellion group just as he was, but left the option to join his father’s group, Magma, or his mother’s group, Aqua, open. The training sessions were held everyday, and Jened slowly became worthy material for any group, despite being just 15. With more interactions with his seemingly insane uncle, Jened began to be more social. He altered his appearance and re-learned conversation. He colored his platinum blonde hair and changed his wardrobe, and one month afterwards joined the rebellion to try to cease fighting between the groups and return leadership over Noverus to the people, those who have been most affected by this ridiculous rivalry. Items and Equipment *Potion x3 *Pokeball x5 *A black and light blue Pokegear *One blue and one Red key that he carries around with him. (They have no use.... or do they?) *A small black bag to put his stuff in. Pokemon Ardaine She shares a personality opposite of Caile. She was given to Sol by his Mother on his 11th birthday, the day he arrived to Noverus. She's quiet, but more active than Sol is. She is often bored because she'll be the only one active. Her attack style is quick and damaging. She is very evasive and can run up to speeds faster than Jeneds. She tends to strike first, and then, if time permits, she will use status effects to weaken her prey. Sol typically uses her first, to avoid wating time. *Level 24 *Moves: Bite, Ember, Leer, Fire Spin, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Reversal *Nature: Gentle *Characteristic: Loves to Race Caile He shares a personality opposite of Ardaine. He was given to Sol by his Father on his 11th birthday, the day he arrived to Noverus. He's active, but more quiet than Sol is. He is often sleeping and doesn'usually enjoy being awake often. But when the time is right, he'll get moving. He's very tactical in battles and relies mostly on Defense. He also uses status effects to better weaken his opponent. His battles seem to draw out to be very long. Sol will only use him if battles turn out to be longer than expected. *Level 24 *Moves: Tackle, Withdraw, Supersonic, Icicle Spear, Protect, Leer *Nature: Relaxed *Characteristic: Takes naps a lot Amethyst "Amy" Amy is like any other hoppip, an airhead. She tends to just go with the airflow, and if anything hits her (or vice-versa) she usually lets it slide and contines drifting along. She tends to be very noisy and everytime she comes into contact with something she lets out a "pip" for apparently no reason. She's loyal though, and she knows how to take an order. Even as ditzy as she is, she's a fierce fighter. Her chronic smile is held at all times, even as she is losing. She tends to be a medium between her two conterparts, Caile and Ardaine. She can end a battle with speed and status effects. *Level 24 *Moves: Synthesis, Tail Whip, Tackle, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed *Nature: Naive *Characteristic: Daydreams a lot Missions The M.I.A Summary Rebellion members from the First People's Rebellion were kidnapped, but after a recent happening, a rebellion agent manages to find out where they were taken so long ago. This agent is required to find talented civillians to retrieve a few of these hostages and learn what the FPR members know. The agent creates a group of talented civillians and sends them on their way to retrieve the MIA. Their first stop is to get to the base, located on the other side of town, and it comes to a conclusion that a Magma vehicle would be the best means of transportation. But soon after the vehicle is taken, an accident leaves the group at a loss of what to do and one member unconscious. The group moves on, keeping a weary eye on the unconscious teammate. They soon find a secret Aqua cave that leads straight to the Aqua boatyard. A battle ensues when two Aqua Grunts come in conflict, but they are soon defeated and used to the groups advantage. The unconscious member shows no sign of recovery and, with regret, the team abandons the mission to take him to the hospital. Acquaintances *Allen McLean *Eddie Williams *Alfie Sellyn *Serenity Arcady A Meeting in the Rain Summary Four years after the mysterious loss of his father, Jaden Krause decides to go out and look for him, with some ideas as to what happened. He ventures through Noverus and as it starts to rain heavily, runs into a nearby cafe. The cafe seems empty aside from a small group of girls and one strange boy. Jaden soon sits next to the boy, Alexis Rosset, and begins to tell him of the plan. Alexis notes that they would need a larger group to pull this off. Fairly soon, Jened Tenkuu comes walking through the door eager to join in their group. After a few minutes of talking another trainer enters the cafe, James Raiche. Acquaintances *Jaden Krause *Alexis Rosset *James Raiche The Night the Moon was Gone Summary Acquaintances *Adele Rosenthal Category:Characters